Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Based on Beyonce's song. Edward is a sweet dream, Alec is a beautiful Nightmare. which will Jake choose? My first Jake/Alec story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet dream or Beautiful nightmare **

**Edward Cullen was a sweet dream. Boy was he ever, but Alec was a beautiful nightmare. That much Jake knew. He loved Edward with all his heart but then he met Alec and well Alec was a beautiful nightmare.**

Ever since he and Edward went to Italy and was confronted by the Volturi. They knew of Edward's infidelity with the young man and that he knew entirely too much about the vampire world, the two were called in to confront the Volturi. That's when Alec first laid eyes on the dark haired beauty. Alec instantly fell in love with him. Thankfully Edward could not read his mind or else there would have certainly been a fight in a second or two. The main one who Edward told Jake about, Aro stepped forward. He had a earth shattering smile on his face and for a second Jake thought that he would just kiss them and say everything was ok but then another, a blonde one stepped forward. He wasn't as pleased.

"Aro." He spoke causally. "Just kill the human already." Aro merely smiled.

"Right, Jacob Black. You are a human who knows entirely too much about our world. I'm sorry but I will have to kill you."

Edward jumped in front of Jake. He pushed Jake further behind him. When he went into his crouch position and the guards jumped forward. Jake's brown eyes met with Alec's Red ones. In that moment is when Alec saw what he was feeling about Jake in the young human's eyes. Or at least he thought he did. Jake saw Alec retreat back in that split second.

"Edward." Aro began." I could offer you another possibility."

Edward stared at Aro and then to the other members. He nodded for Aro to continue with what he had to say.

"I could give you one year and one year only to change Jacob into a Vampire."

"I would never do that." Edward snarled.

"Then if you do not then we shall come after him and kill him. So do you accept or not?"

Edward was about to say no when Jake grabbed his arm.

"Accept, please." Jake pleaded.

"I can't turn you. I just can't."

"So you would rather see me dead then let me spend eternity with you?" Edward cradled Jake's head in his icy cold hands. Without thinking Jake's eyes darted to Alec who had a look of hate on his face directed to Edward. Jake had no idea why the Vampire would look at Edward like that.

"If you die, then I die too."

"But I don't' want to die. I want to spend eternity with you. Please?" Edward kissed him on the cheek.

"I accept."

Aro smiled. "One year. Alec, Felix would please escort our guest out?" the two nodded and led the way out. Edward grabbed Jake's hand and followed. Felix was in the front while Alec lagged behind Jake and Edward. He was watching Jake, knowing that Jake wanted to turn around and watch him too. But one complication, Edward. That's when a thought crossed his mind. He had to get Jake away from Cullen.

The flight back to forks wasn't a long one, well not if you have the love or your life with you. Jake had fallen asleep and Edward was watching him, thinking about that he had one year to change his lover into a monster that he is or risk losing him forever. A week passed since what happened in Italy, things had fell back into place. That was until the new girl showed up. She was different than all the other girls that's what Jake and the Cullens noticed about her and her blood, her blood drew Edward to her. Jake noticed that. Edward had a class with her, when she first got there, he couldn't contain himself. It first happened at lunch. She was sitting with the 'Loser grouper" as Rosalie called them, she saw them out the window and wanted to know who they were. Jessica, the school whore politely told Bella. When it came to Edward and Jake, Jessica explained that they were a couple and that they were to deep in love to ever even look at someone else. But all that changed. Once they were all seated, Bella looked back at the table and Edward was watching her. It became apparent when Edward saved the klutzy girl from an out of control car that Jake knew something was different about this girl. Jake confronted Edward about her one evening at the Cullen house. Everyone had gone out hunting so it was just them.

"What's with you and her?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean Sweetheart?" Edward asked as he approached Jake. He went to touch Jake's cheek but he flinched away.

"Don't. I know something's going on with you and that new girl. What is it?"

"It's nothing, I promise you."

"Then why did Rosalie tell me that you went to her house to watch her sleep?"

"How does she know that?"

"She followed you."

"She had no right."

"She did. I have a right to know what my boyfriend does with other people."

"I wasn't doing anything with her. I just wanted to make sure that she was ok."

"By staying in her room all night?"

"Jake, I'm sorry. But know that nothing is going on with me and Bella."

There was a knock at the door. Jake stood where he was, anger crossing his face now while Edward went to the door. He opened it and there stood Bella, she had been crying. Jake turned to see her.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said.

"Is this a bad time Edward? I could come back later."

"No, it's fine." Jake said. "I was just leaving anyway." He walked to the door; Edward grabbed his arm to keep him to stay.

"Don't leave. Please."

"I have things to do Edward. Goodnight. Goodnight Bella." Jake brushed past her and out the door. He reached his car and began to cry as soon as rain began to fall from the sky. He was too upset to notice the red eyes watching him from the shadows.

**This story came to me when I heard Beyonce's song Sweet Dreams. I just had to write this. And also because I like Alec and I thought it would be nice to pair him with Jake. Hence he's the beautiful nightmare. I hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the previous chapter. **

**Disclaimers: this always has to be here. I do not own Twilight or any characters affiliated in the story. **

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this. This is to let everyone know that I didn't abandon this story. I just had a little writer's block. **

"_**When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head, lost in a fairy tale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?"**_

_** Beyonce Knowles- Sweet dream **_

Three days, three agonizing days Jacob has been avoiding Edward Cullen. Edward called nonstop and Jake ignored those calls. The first day was ok with the calls.

_This is Jake; leave a message after the beep. _

_Jake, please I need to talk to you. _

The second day began to annoy Jake's father after Jake turned his phone off.

_He isn't here Edward, please stop calling. _

The third day he didn't call. Instead he showed up to Jake's home. Billy had left. Edward knew that he was there because the car that Edward bought him for his sixteenth birthday was in the drive way. Edward knocked on the door and a stranger opened the door. He stood a bit over 6'4 and had his hair cut the same way that most of the men that Edward had seen had. Edward read his mind. This was Sam, one of Jake's friends.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked with disgust in his voice.

"I'm looking for Jake. I know he's here." Edward spoke in a soft tone.

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I need to speak to him. I need to explain myself."

"Go away Cullen before something bad happens to you." Sam threatened. Edward took that and left. He made his way back to his car. He would talk to Jake at school. They had almost every class together. He would have to talk to him. Edward drove off.

Alec stood in the trees. Apparent to keep his scent hidden from the other vampire. When Edward and that other one left he made his move. Three days was too long of a time to not be with the young man. He knocked on the door. When Jake opened the door he nearly lost his balance.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Jake stammered.

"Since I first saw you that day I knew you were the one for me." Alec said. He kept those dark red eyes on Jake's soft brown ones.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"I like you. No I love you." Alec moved closer to him. His first instinct was to run but his body was telling him different.

"I'm sorry, but your boss wouldn't take too lightly to you dating me."

"I don't care. And with the way that you and Edward are, he won't make the deadline to turn you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a vampire. I know everything."

"So, we kinda are on a break right now and it doesn't look like we are going to get back together. What are you going to do about it? Turn me yourself?"

"If it means you staying alive then yes. Just say yes."

"Give me time. You're the bad guy here. I don't think I can just say yes like that."

"Fine. I'll give you time. When you make up your mind just say my name and I'll be there." He was gone in a flash. Jake sat back on the chair and sighed. This was too much for him to handle.

XX

The school bell rang; everyone rushed off to class. Jake was standing at his locker retrieving his chemistry book when Edward was there.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Look, she was upset and I said that I could help her through it."

"By her coming to your house?"

"Jake please forgive me."

"Edward, I can't just forgive you. You watched her sleep. That was our thing and you shared it with her."

"I'm so sorry. I can't live without you. You know that."

"I know but I can't do this right now.

"So you would rather see me dead than to just accept the fact that there is nothing going on with me and that girl?"

"Edward, of course not. I love you and I would never want that."

"Then why are you doing me like this?"

"I don't know Edward. Let's get to class." Jake closed his locker and headed towards their first class of the day. He two of them sat in the back where they always do. Bella entered the class room and Jake rolled his eyes. The only other available seat was in front of them. When she sat down she turned around and smiled at Edward.

"Thanks for everything Edward." She smiled. Edward just nodded and turned his attention to Jake who was glaring.

"What?" Edward smiled.

"It's not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry. So what do you say we get back on tract and make up for lost time? What happened in the last three days?"

"Well, Alec from the Volturi wants me to be his lover." Jake turned and watched the expression on Edward's face.

"What?"

"He came to me the other day and told me that he loves me. He wants me give him an answer."

"An answer for what?"

"If I love him too and if I do he will be the one to turn me into a vampire."

Edward grabbed his hand under the table.

"Listen to me Jacob Ephraim Black. I love you and I know you love me. Only me, so you tell him no."

Jake smiled. As much as he wanted to hear those words, he couldn't. There was someone interfering in their lives. Until she was gone, things might not be getting any better.

"I don't know Edward. I don't think I can do that."

"Jake, please, I can't be without you."

"Hey Edward." Bella interrupted. "I was wondering if maybe you can tutor me tonight. I really need some help."

Jake gave Edward a warning glance. The look in Edward's eyes told Jake that he was not going to say no. even though he really wanted too. He knew that if he said no, then she would tell the teacher and he would tutor her anyway.

"Of course I will."

It was worth the try.

"Thanks. You are such a life saver."

The bell rang, it was a half day and so classes were short. Jake grabbed his things and was the first one out of the class room. Edward followed him out, trying to catch up with him. He didn't risk using his vampire speed in front of all those people. He finally caught up with him.

"Hey, slow down." Edward said. He turned Jake around and he had tears in his eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"This, Us, her. I can't, I know we are taking a break, but I can't be with you anymore. I just can't do it."

"Don't break up with me, please don't break up with me. Whatever, you can be mad at me, you can hate me, and you can beat me up. Just don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry."

Jake ran away from him. It was too hard to watch the hurt in his eyes. It was lunch time when all that went down. Jake went into the cafeteria and he saw Bella, she was sitting with the looser grouper and she had a smug look on her face, he turned from her and went to sit in the table at the far end of the corner. It was secluded and no one ever sat there. Alice who hadn't seen all of this because it was so sudden looked over at Jake, who gave her an apologetic smile and then at Edward when he sat down.

"What the hell did you do?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh really?" she asked again. "The Bella situation?"

"Bella has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really? She is the entire reason." Alice spoke up. "Ever since she came into town, your future with Jake disappeared. There is no way that you and he will get back together."

"You don't know that Alice."

"I do, I've seen it."

"We love eachother, we can find a way back to that love."

Jake sat alone. He could hear all the voices who thought that they were whispering but really weren't.

_Why is he sitting there all alone? _

_Did he and Cullen break up? _

_Yeah, I hear that Edward broke up with him because of Bella. _

_What?_

_Yeah apparently he realized that he wanted girls and not boys anymore. _

_That sucks. _

_I feel bad for him. _

_Yeah, I do too._

_Come to me Jake. _

That voice he realized was not anyone here. It was Alec.

_Come to me, I am here for you. _

Jake got up from the table and followed the voice. He knew that Alec was there for him, that he would never leave him for another woman. Edward got up and grabbed for Jake.

"Don't go to him."

"Let me go."

"No, do not go to him. It's not safe."

"I realized something. He would be there for me, not leave me like you did."

"I didn't leave you."

"You might as well have when you went and watched her sleep." Jake said pointing towards Bella. His voice had raised and now everyone was watching them.

"Keep your voice down."

"Why? Because you don't want everyone to know what a bastard you really are? Yes everyone." Jake began. He turned towards everyone. "Edward Cullen is a bastard who likes to get you to fall in love with him and then he goes off with another person."

The entire café went silent. Jake turned towards the Cullens.

"I am so sorry guys. We can still be friends but don't expect me to be sitting here or at your house anymore."

He walked off from everyone's wondering eyes. Once he was outside he saw Alec.

"You came." Alec smiled.

"I want it."

"You want what? Sweetheart.

"I want it all. Everything, I want you and I want immortality."

XX

**A/N: this was not at all what I had planned for this story. The first draft that I wrote it was when they got back together and were planning on killing Bella. But then I realized that this was supposed to be a Jake/Alec story and so I rewrote the entire thing to fit the plot of the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I added that rose gets ability. :**

**///**

Alec couldn't be any more relieved when he heard those words come from Jake's mouth. Finally, everything he ever wanted since seeing the human was finally his.

"Are you sure about this? Once it happens there is no going back."

"I'm sure, I want it. I want to spend all eternity with you Alec."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Alec smiled. "Come here Jacob."

Jacob walked slowly towards Alec who held his arms out open for the young human to walk into. Soon enough they will be together forever and no one can stop them.

///

Everyone's attention turned to Alice who suddenly had this blank look on her face. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she stood as still as a statue. Kids where calling teachers to check on her while others wondered why the Cullens weren't doing anything about it. After a few moments she returned to normal and hastily got up from the table and headed out. Edward tried to catch her thoughts but saw nothing in her head. The others followed her shortly after. When they found her she was sitting on the hood of Rosalie's car. Jasper went over to her and wrapped his cold arms around her tiny frame.

"What'd you see?" Emmett asked. He folded his broad arms over his masculine chest, Rosalie standing next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Jake and Alec. I saw their future together." She said. She had a hint of sadness in her voice that it nearly broke with each word she spoke. She placed her head in her hands.

"What exactly did you see?" Edward asked. He still couldn't get inside her mind, she had a shield up and it was killing him, if he could die again.

"He's going to turn him." She spoke.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"In three weeks, when the full moon is out."

"Why on that day?" Rosalie asked. She was curious as to why Alec would want to turn her beloved best friend into a vampire on the day when the moon is at its highest.

"I don't know Rose. But…" her voice now broke when she getting ready to speak again.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett said. "Spit it out." His voice was beginning to get louder. He and Jake were as close as brothers and Alice keeping the information from him made him angry.

"That same night, he's going to die."

Everyone gasped. Rosalie wanted to cry but being a vampire she couldn't. Instead she hugged Emmett.

"Are you sure about that Alice?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am. But I hoped that I wasn't."

"Do you know how? Is it from the transformation?" jasper asked.

"No, the Volturi. They somehow found out about Alec and Jacob. They don't like it and they are coming to kill them both."

"We have to stop them." Edward spoke. "Both of them. The Volturi and Alec." He clenched his fist and hit the nearest thing which happened to be Mike Newton's car. It left a huge dent in the car.

"How are we to stop the Volturi?" Alice asked. "I doubt they will listen to us."

Edward took a breath and sat on the car with Alice.

"We have something that they want." He said.

"And what's that?"

"Me, ever since I was with Carlisle and we visited the Volturi, they've wanted me. For my ability. If I hand myself over in exchange for Jake's safety, everything will be good."

"But what are we going to do about Alec turning Jake?"

"You guys have to convince Jake that this isn't what he wants."

"It won't be easy." Alice stated. Everyone nodded.

///

Jake went with Alec to the apartment that he rented while he was in town. It was one of the more expensive ones. The ones that you only see on television.

"Soon, dear Jacob you will be able to live like this with me forever."

"I can't wait love."

//

Bella came over to the Cullen house at 8:00. Rose was the one to open the door for her and she scowled when she saw her. She took in the place and smiled to herself. If she played her cards right, this could be hers. Just like Alec said. As long as she kept her moves unpredictable from the pixy one and of course, Edward, he couldn't read her mind so it didn;'t matter with him. She placed her things on the couch and sat down. This was nice. Alice came downstairs. Once she saw Bella, her attitude quickly changed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice snarled.

"Edward is my tutor. I'm waiting for him."

"He's busy tonight; maybe you should come back another time."

"It's alright Alice." The two girls looked to see Edward coming downstairs.

"You can't be serious." Alice said.

"It's my duty. I can't let my personal life come between my duties."

Alice scoffed and headed back upstairs. Edward sat on the couch, a few feet away from the dark haired girl.

"Shall we get started?" he asked.

"I was thinking no."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you are Cullen."

Edward continued to stare.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Your skin, pale white, you're like really fast and you don't eat. Either you are an anorexic, non tanning runner or a vampire. Now which one is it?"

"How'd you figure it out?"

"The clues where there sweetheart. I just put the pieces together."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't, trust me."

She scooted closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He didn't pull away.

"I would never tell."

"I know that you wouldn't but I can't take that risk."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't run the risk of you possibly telling someone dear Bella. And you're not that smart when it comes to keeping your guard up."

"What?"

"You thought that if you stay unpredictable that my dear sister would not be able to see your future, well you didn't know, or well Alec didn't know either that my Sister Rosalie can see the past. And she saw you making a deal with Alec. And now you have to die."

Edward reached over and snapped her pretty little neck into pieces. As he was throwing her body into the fire, Jacob came into the house.

"Edward, I am so sorry that I dumped you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course love. I will always forgive you."

Bella awoke with a start. Her visions were never this clear before. They always seemed to show her the good and they were sometimes blurry. But this one, this one was clear as day and violent too. She reached for her throat and it felt as though she was still being choked by Edward. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about her knowing their secret after all. She got out of bed and pulled out her cell phone to call Alec. He picked up on the first ring.

"What do you want Isabella?" he asked with distaste in his voice. "I am really busy ravishing my new lover."

"TMI dude. But anyway, I had a vision just now. I told Edward that I knew about what he was. Everything went well until he told me that the blonde one can see the past. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know!? How the hell didn't you know that?"

"Well, Isabella. She must not have saw anything since she hasn't told them about you yet. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, so it must work both ways."

"You keeping yourself out of the little dark haired girl's visions?"

"Of course. So as long as I stay out of the future, I can stay out of the past." She laughed menacingly.

"Just continue your job." Alec hung up the phone.

//

When he was off the phone with Bella, Jacob came out the bathroom.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Just my sister Jane. She was worried about me. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, so where are we going again?"

"To Italy."

"Why Italy? Isn't the people that might hate us for being together be?"

"Yes, but they are in Volterra. We are going to Venice."

"They could still find us."

"Not if we stay under the radar and my dear sister, she would not want to cause me any harm. She may not seem like it but she is very sweet. When she wants to be."

"So Venice. Do you have like a little Villa there?"

"Of course I do love."

"I want to know something Alec."

"What is it?"

"When I was with Edward, he told me about where he was from and how he became what he was. What's your story?"

"Take a seat Jake. I'll tell you everything."

Jacob took a seat on the edge of the bed and Alec sat next to him.

"It started in the 1700s. Me and my sister Jane, we're twins. We lived a happy life with our parents in a little town in Italy. Now Aro, he's had his eye on us since we were younger but waited till we were a bit older until he turned us. But something came up and the village wanted to my sister and me, along with our parents at the stake for using witch craft. Aro ended up killing the whole village and our parents as well. He turned us that same time. We were still young. We traveled with Aro for years. He taught us the way. We soon became a part of the Volturi guard because Jane and I are two of the most powerful vampires besides Aro, Caius and Marcus."

"Do you miss them? Your parents I mean."

"Of course I do. I loved them more than anything."

"So how old are you? Like when you died?"

"I was thirteen."

"Thirteen? Are you serious? You look at least seventeen."

"I know I always looked old for my age."

"That's amazing."

"I have been alive for more than a thousand years, so I guess it is."

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

"Ok. Night."

"Night. Sweet dreams."

///

"They're leaving town." Alice said. She was rushing downstairs when she said it.

"What are you yelling about?" rose asked.

"Alec and Jake, they're leaving town tomorrow night."

"Do you know where they're going?" Edward asked.

"Italy. I don't know which part of Italy but they're going there."

"We have to stop them before they leave." Edward said. He got up from the table and headed outside. Alice followed.

"So what are we going to do? Jacob is in love with Alec and if you show up telling him that he can't turn into a vampire or leave forks. He's just going think that you are a jealous lover trying to break them up."

"That's why you have to get to them. I'm heading to Volterra to make the deal."

"Edward, you don't have to go with them. I don't want to lose you."

"I have to Alice. I have to keep him from dying. Because either way, if we stop him or not. He will die. And I wouldn't be able to live if that happened."

Alice gave her brother a hug.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

/////

**So there we are with another chapter. I had you going there for a moment with that dream wasn't I? I was planning on leaving it there and see what you loyal readers were going to say about it. But I didn't. Please, in the reviews let me know how to continue this because I am at a lost right now. Everytime I write this I get Jakeward in my head and I have to stop myself from turning this into a Jakeward story. Let me know please. And with the whole Alec story I tried to work with what I got off the net about him since he's such a mystery. **

**P.S: we need more Alec/Jake stories. Write some we need it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Emeralden Rapley. Her ideas helped to spawn this and more. So thanks a lot. **

….

She had the look on her face again. The same look she had that day in the cafeteria. Edward looked over at his sister. Her eyes once again rolled to the back of her head, and she sat there unmoving, he tried to read her mind but she kept him blocked. When she came too, she was smiling.

"What'd you see?" he asked.

"You... And Jake. "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but…" her voice trailed off and she stared out the window. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Alec is still with him. All I saw were the three of you. All of you happy together."

Edward sighed and placed his head on the steering wheel.

"I can't Alice. I can't share him with anyone else."

"Edward, don't be so selfish. You're getting a second chance."

"At what cost? Sharing him with the enemy?"

"At least it's something Edward. Something better than nothing."

//

Alec sat on the bed and stared at the blank television screen. He watched Jacob from where he sat and smiled. Never have he ever been at peace like he were now. The phone rang and he answered it with one swift movement.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dearest brother? Are you ok?" his sister Jane's voice said on the other line.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"The Volturi. I overheard them; they are coming for you and that human. You have to get out of there."

"Thanks for the warning."

He hung up the phone and turned back to Jake. He was sleeping soundly and Alec didn't want to disturbed him. But he had no choice. As he headed over to the closet to withdraw their things he caught a whiff of that oh so familiar scent. The Cullens. He dropped what he was doing and followed the scent. When he reached the lobby it was empty except for the presence of the two vampires.

"Cullens." He snarled.

"Calm down." Alice spoke. "We're, well I'm here Edward was suppose to leave and head to Volter…'' she was cut off by Alec's cool, snide voice.

"Why are you headed to Volterra?" he asked pointing directly to Edward who was paying the slightest bit attention. Instead he was listening to the thoughts of the people upstairs and the sound heartbeat of his once lover.

"Hey, Cullen!" Alec yelled only loud enough for the three of them to pick up on. Edward's eyes narrowed to meet with his.

"What do you want?" he said with distaste in his mouth.

"Why the hell are you heading to Volterra?"

"Unlike you, I have Jacob's best interest at heart. I want to protect him."

"Listen you poor excuse for a vampire. I care deeply about him. More than you ever would have."

"Care about him? Is that what you're doing? Ha. I loved him. I would risk my life before I would risk his. And that is why I am heading to Volterra."

"You're going back to that place?" a sleepy sounding voice said. The three vampires turned to see Jacob exiting the elevator and entering the lobby. "Answer me Edward."

"Yes." He answered.

"Why? Why would you want to go back?"

"I'm protecting you." Edward said as he folded his arms across his chest and sighed. He loved this man too much.

"Protecting me? For what?" Jacob asked with concern in his voice. He turned to Alec who casted his eyes down.

"He didn't tell you?" Alice asked, jumping into the conversation. She slapped her hand across her face. "He honestly didn't tell you why we are here? What's going on?"

"No, he didn't. What was he supposed to tell me?" Jacob said again getting irritated.

"So this is your method of caring for him?" Edward asked Alec.

"I was going to tell him, I just found out myself." Alec explained to the other male. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it messier than it already was.

"Tell me what!?" Jacob yelled this time causing all three vampires to jump.

Alice finally spoke up. She went over to Jacob and placed an arm around his shoulder. "The Volturi are after you and Alec. They want to stop you two from being together."

"Why would they want to stop me and him from being together, but with Edward they gave him an ultimatum?" Jake asked. This was a thought that hadn't crossed either person's mind.

"Who knows. " Edward began. "Maybe because he is a part of the Volturi guard and they don't want him involved with a human. So they would rather see him dead than with you."

"But anyway Edward was going to Volterra to compromise with them." Alice said.

"Compromise? What could he compromise with them about?" Jake asked.

"They've always wanted me to join them Jake." Edward told him.

"So what? You're going to join them to protect me?"

"Yes. I would do anything for you Jake."

"But I don't want to be the reason why you have to leave your family. You don't have to do this. We can handle it. Please Don't, Edward please don't. I don't want to lose you." He went over and hugged Edward. Alice couldn't help but smile and Alec just stared.

"Please." Jake whispered in his ear. Edward wrapped his arms around him.

"I won't. But I have to protect you."

Jacob pulled away and went to stand by Alec's side. He intertwined his fingers with Alec's.

"Well, can't I just stay with you and the others? Well me and Alec. If they come, at least we'll have backup."

"Yeah. That could help and we have the wolf pack in La Push to back us up as well." Alice said.

"Wait, wolf pack? There are wolves here?"

"Of course. We're not the only monster's ya know." Alice gave Jake a smile and grabbed his hand. "Let's get you home. She and Jake headed out the door with Edward and Alec following.

///

(La Push)

Edward made his way to La push the following day. The Cullens and the wolves always had been on good terms and Edward loved coming over there to just chat with them. This is where he first met Jacob. It was a gloomy day as usual. Edward had just left Sam Uley's place and there he was, the dark haired beauty. He was just visiting his father Billy black. Now Edward always wondered why over the time that he and Jacob were dating why the trait never appeared in him and apparently Billy Black isn't his real father. Edward knew the truth but he didn't want to tell Jacob, he couldn't hurt the love of his life's feelings like that. Since he first laid eyes on him, Edward tried everything to woo the young native and it finally worked. He could smell the pack, they were all there. Sam, Jared, Quill, Embry, Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady. Then there was a new scent. This one was different from the other wolves. It was earthy but with a mixture of honeysuckle and vanilla. It was almost too unbearable to not find out who it was. He entered the house and he caught sight of someone new. He was about the same height of them and his hair was cut short. Edward had never seen him before. He managed to catch the other's eye and within seconds the other looked away. Edward caught something in his mind.

_I know I wanted to imprint but why did it have to be on the vampire? God this sucks. _

Edward knew of the imprinting so this didn't come as a surprise to him. Edward cleared his throat and the rest of the pack looked over at him.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" Sam greeted.

"We have a situation. It involves Jacob and the Volturi."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's up with him?" Jared asked.

"Well, you probably all don't know but he and I split. "

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Its fine, I guess. But this new vampire that he's with, Alec, plans on turning him into a vampire and the Volturi are on the way to kill him. But I'm not going to let that happen. They are going to attack and so are we. "

"So we should come up with a strategy when they do come. Can you get everyone back here tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Do you when the Volturi are coming?'"

"When the moon is at its fullest. That's when Alec's going to turn Jacob into a vampire."

"And that's when we attack. It won't be pretty."

"Yeah, thanks."

Edward turned to leave and as he was about to cross over into Forks the new wolf that imprinted on him stopped him.

"Sam wanted me to come with you. Said it would good for me to be exposed to more vampires."

Edward smiled and nodded towards the new wolf.

"So what's your name?"

"Paul Ephraim."

"Well Paul, my name is Edward."

"It's nice to meet you Edward."

"So you imprinted on me then?" Edward smiled. Paul began to blush.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I can read minds."

"You can?"

"Yeah and my sister, you'll meet her, she can see into the future and my brother Jasper can calm your emotions and lastly my other sister Rosalie can see into the past. I just thought that I should warn you now. And one more thing. Alice is a compulsive shopper. She might buy you new clothes."

///

Alice was locked in her room. She didn't want to come downstairs with Alec being in the room. Truth is told she hated the other vampire for breaking up her brother and Jake. They were the perfect couple. As she sat on her bed she received yet another vision but this one made her extremely giddy. She raced downstairs and ran smack dab into Jacob.

"Hey Alice, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Edward, he's bringing home a new friend." She exclaimed.

"A new friend? What type of friend?" Jacob asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Do I detect jealousy Jacob black?" she smirked.

"What? No I just want to make sure that he's safe."

As soon as he said that Edward and his new found "Friend" made their way into the house. Alice rushed over and hugged Paul with such force that he didn't know by her stature that she could produce such force.

"You must be Alice." He said.

"Yes, I guess Edward told you about me?"

"He did. He told me about all of you.''

"That's just great. Are you staying for dinner I mean it's odd if only Jacob is eating." She smiled and dragged him away just as Alec's phone rang. While Alec stepped outside and away from prying ears Jacob walked closer to Edward.

"So who is that?" he asked.

"That is Paul. He's a wolf."

"Hmm. Do you like him?"

"What are you talking about?"

".? " he emphasized.

"He likes me. That much I know. "

"So he likes you but you don't like him?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Fine.''

///

"What do you want Isabella?"

"What about our plan?"

"What?"

"I had another vision. What is this about you teaming up with the Cullens?"

"Jacob needs to be protected and this was one way of ensuring this."

"So you just gonna go back on our deal?"

"I have too. He comes first."

"You will regret this."

The line on the other end went dead. Alec hung up the phone and headed back into the house. This time all the Cullen's were in the living room.

"We're all heading down to La Push. The tribe offered to help us out and we need to meet with them." Edward announced when Alec walked into the house. When he walked in he saw all the Cullens and that new guy Paul getting ready to leave. "Are you going to come with us?"

"Yeah." Alec went over by Jacob and laced his fingers with Jacob's. He looked over to see if Edward was watching but Edward was too much into talking with Paul. He looked at Jacob who had a dissatisfied look on his face. Alec shook him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Within seconds, because of their speed, they were at the border and in La Push. Sam greeted them all and saw the look on Paul's face.

"You imprinted?" Sam whispered. Paul gave a sheepish grin. Once they were all settled in the living room, Carlisle began to talk about what they should do.

"It would be safer for Jacob if he stayed with at least one vampire and one shifter while when they come we will fight them. Now Edward gave an idea of a way to stop them but I don't think, in the recent events that have happened it would be wise for him to leave."

Edward gave a small smile over to Paul who returned it. He still loves Jacob, that would never change but maybe, just maybe there was some part of him that could love Paul as well. Paul was a great guy, sweet and cute to boot. He had a sparkling persona that Edward admired.

"I understand that Carlisle. So when the time comes, I want Paul to be the one to watch over him."

"That is fine and Esme will watch with him."

They all nodded in agreement and began to get up to leave. Edward however stayed behind. He pulled Paul off to the side.

"So, I was wondering. Because I know how this imprint thing works, maybe when all this over we could catch a movie and then I could buy you some dinner?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great."

"Great and I mean it, I really want to get to know you better since you did imprint on me and everything." Edward smiled.

"Yeah." Paul said running his fingers through his short hair. "I had no control over that. But I'm kind of new to this and all."

"We can figure it out together."

"Well I have time now. So we can get to know eachother now and then more with the dinner and movie. What do you say?"

"I like that idea, come, I have a place I want to take you. It's special so don't tell anyone."

Paul followed Edward out of the house. Jacob and Alec hadn't left yet so he caught sight of Edward and Paul leaving in the direction where Jacob often found Edward when he was out thinking. It was the meadow. Edward told him that no one knew about that place but them and now he was showing Paul. Jacob wasn't jealous. It was just that Edward must really like this Paul guy to show him the secret place. The place wasn't far from the house when you're a vampire or shifter so they were there in no time. It was dark out that any human wouldn't be able to see but with his enhanced sight he managed just fine. It was a gorgeous place. The flowers were in full bloom.

"I come here when I want to think." Edward said as he took a seat in the grass. Paul sat next to him and laid down.

"It's gorgeous. I wouldn't think that a place like this exists. It's like a safe haven."

"Yeah, it's perfect. So the reason we came here. Let's get to know eachother." Edward said laying next to him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Ok, I was born January 10 1993, in La Push. I didn't really know my father and my mother died during birth. I have lived with Sam and his family since the day I was born. I've come to see Sam as the older brother that I would never have. "

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sam has never mentioned you and I haven't heard about you in their thoughts."

"He doesn't like to let a lot of people know about me."

"Why is that?"

"Because he says that I'm special. I don't know what they means but he says that in due time I will. So back to the story. I only had one girlfriend and her name was Rachel Black. Jacob's sister. I realized a month into our relationship that I didn't love her and we remained friends."

"So you dated the sister and I dated the brother and we are together. Ironic right?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah it is. So what about you? How long have you been a vampire?"

"About 109 years old."

"Wow you're old."

"Hey, I'm very sensitive about my age." He joked he slapped him playfully on the shoulder and before they knew it Paul and Edward were rolling around on the ground. When they ended, it ended with Edward being on top. He held Paul's arms above his head as he straddled him. Paul stared into Edward's eyes. For the first time he noticed just how colorful Edward's eyes were.

"Your eyes are golden." He acknowledges as Edward just smirks.

"And yours are brown." Edward retorted.

"Your lips look soft."

"So do yours."

"Are they sweet?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Paul swallowed and waited as Edward closed the distance between them. He pressed their lips together in a heated passion. The kiss soon deepened and when it did Edward pulled away. He didn't think that he would move on so fast and with a wolf no less.

////

**There we have it. Chapter four. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**P.S: I wasn't sure about Paul's background so I kind of mixed his life with the actor Alex Meraz (Total hottie) together and I sort of B.S. some of it as well. I hope that's ok with you guys. **

**P.S.S: let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I added like a two thousand more words to it because it just didn't feel right leaving it there. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this. And also about those annoying flames. If you feel offended by what I am writing, don't review. This is Fanfiction meaning it's for our enjoyment. So no flames please. They will be ignored. **


End file.
